helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai no Dangan
from album Ai no Album 8' ---- '''Release' June 08, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2011 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Heroine ni Narou ka! 25th Single (2011) Next: Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu Single (2011)]] Ai no Dangan (愛の弾丸; Bullet of Love) is Berryz Koubou's 26th single. It was released on June 8, 2011 in 4 editions: regular and 3 limited editions. The limited editions came with an event lottery ticket. The Single V for the single was released on June 22, 2011. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Ai no Dangan (MV) CD #Ai no Dangan #Omoide (思い出; Memories) #Ai no Dangan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ai no Dangan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Ai no Dangan (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Ai no Dangan #Ai no Dangan (Another Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Ai no Dangan (Shimizu Saki Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Tsugunaga Momoko Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Tokunaga Chinami Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Sudo Maasa Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Natsuyaki Miyabi Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Kumai Yurina Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Dangan (Sugaya Risako Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #Ai no Dangan #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) #Omoide #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ Song Information #Ai no Dangan #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, and Sudo Maasa (minor vocals) #Omoide #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi (main vocal) #**Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Sugaya Risako (minor vocals) Promotions Television= *2011.05.03 PON! (Nippon TV) Dance-shot ver. preview *2011.05.03 Sukkiri (NTV) Dance-shot ver. preview *2011.05.13 Hirunandesu! (NTV) Dance-shot ver. preview *2011.05.27 Happy Music (NTV) Trip, Talk & Performance *2011.06.01 Sakigake! Banzuke Eight (Fuji TV) *2011.06.08 PON! (Nippon TV) Talk & Performance *2011.06.09 THE HUNTER (Nippon TV) only Kanto area *2011.06.10 Sukkiri (NTV) comment *2011.06.10 THE HUNTER (Nippon TV) only Kansai area *2011.06.10 Oto Ryuu~On Ryu~ (Tv Tokyo) PV *2011.06.10 Music on Saturday (Fuji TV) Talk *2011.06.11 Hanasaka Times (Chubu Nippon) Tsugunaga Momoko *2011.06.11 Dou desuka (Nagoya TV) Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko & Tokunaga Chinami *2011.06.17 Music on Saturday (Fuji TV) Talk *2011.06.17 Kuru Kuru Mirakuru (CBC) Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko & Tokunaga Chinami |-|Radio= *2011.05.30 Tachikawa Shirano no Sabukaru Tengoku (Radio Nippon) (Shimizu, Tokunaga & Maasa) *2011.06.06 YOYOGI PIRATES (FM-FUJI) (Tokunaga & Sudou) *2011.06.06 Tachikawa Shirano no Sabukaru Tengoku (Radio Nippon) (Shimizu, Tokunaga & Maasa) *2011.06.09 ON8 (bay-FM) (Tokunaga & Natsuyaki) |-|Internet= *2011.05.20~ BerryzxMusic.jp (Lottery and Twitter campaign) *2011.05.25~ motteco (Online book with interviews of Berryz) |-|Magazine= *2011.05.28 MacPeople (Tokunaga & Natsuyaki) *2011.05.30 YanYan *2011.06.28 BIG ONE GIRLS Trivia *This is Shimizu Saki's 26th single as Berryz Koubou's Captain. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 20,100 ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,511 Video Berryz工房 「愛の弾丸」 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Vietsub Kara Ai no dangan (Another dance shot) - Berryz Koubou-0|Another Dance-Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Ai no Dangan, Omoide Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2011 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs